


【礼尊】崩坏

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 互相折磨, 周防被洗脑成心智为十岁注意, 囚禁, 宗像崩坏注意, 扭曲的爱, 病态, 脑嗨产物, 软禁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】崩坏

老者看了眼面前这位年轻气盛的王权者，看到他脸上平静的情绪心里猜了个大概：  
“宗像，你阻止了赤之王吗？”  
“不，我杀了他。”  
简单的几个字，语气平静地像是没有丝毫涟漪的湖面，只是这份从容平静可瞒不过饱经风霜的国常路大觉。  
“你杀了他？”  
“正是。”  
急于回应，状似不经意实则有些急躁，黄金之王努力想从这个年轻人身上看出些端倪，不得不说，太年轻了，真以为他什么都看不出来吗？  
“如果你说杀了他，那么就是杀了他吧……”  
“我的确亲手杀死赤之王，”宗像手指抚上佩刀刀柄上的花纹。“就用我这把刀。”  
那把剑上残留着赤之王的赤红火焰，黄金之王不用问都知道那把刀到底刺入了什么地方，闭上眼转过身去长长地叹了口气：“辛苦你了……”  
“这是我的职责。”  
年轻的王权者迈着沉重的步子离开黄金之王的场所，非时院门口淡岛世理一直在等待Scepter 4室长出来，看到熟悉的蓝色身影快速跟了上去。  
“淡岛君，事情办得怎么样了？”  
“已经办妥了。”淡岛面上仍旧带着担忧的神色。“室长……真的要……？”  
“没错，周防尊已经死了，所以完全没有必要再考虑他的人权问题，况且，”宗像礼司扶正鼻梁上的眼镜。“淡岛君最初不也是赞成无视周防的一切人权的吗？”  
“我……”淡岛一时不知该怎么回答，只是默默地跟在身后脸上仍然有些担心。  
赤之王死亡，这件事给了赤之盟莫大的打击，吠舞罗一蹶不振眼下也没有处理的必要，没有了头领的盟臣又能掀起什么浪呢？不过宗像也确实真心地期盼着新一任赤之王能快点出现，他可不想解决周防尊留下的这堆烂摊子。  
当然，也轮不到他，吠舞罗的二把手草薙出云义正言辞地拒绝了Scepter 4的一切援助并且只身前往了德国，德国，那里可是王权者的起源之地，宗像大概猜到他要做什么了。  
宗像礼司忙完一整天的事务按照自己的副手给自己的地址找了过去，看到一间不是很起眼的公寓楼后不由赞叹出声：  
“淡岛君，你果然很优秀。”  
拿出淡岛给他的钥匙插入锁孔转动打开，直接这样走进玄关打开卧室的门，看到红发的男人趴在床上正在睡觉。  
“周防。”他轻轻叫了一声。  
对方的听觉很敏锐，抬起有些无神的鎏金色眼眸看了眼门口，发现是宗像后嘴唇略微有了弧度。  
周防尊脖子上套着皮带，延出两根细长链条连接着手腕上的拘束带。  
“礼司……”  
宗像走了过来，周防张开手抱住他像是小孩子一样撒着娇。  
宗像礼司并没有杀死周防尊，他把周防双手双脚的肌腱挑断让他难以行动，随后给他洗脑催眠让他保持在心智大约十岁的状态，同时还催眠他告诉他，自己是他信任的亲人，最后，将他软禁在这里。  
人权？已死之人不需要那种东西。  
宗像礼司看着露出茫然神色的周防便觉得心情愉悦，他一直想要这样做，将他彻底地毁掉然后组装成自己想要的样子。  
手指挑起周防的下巴吻了上去，成熟的大人之间的缠吻让周防尚且年幼的心智一时难以接受，脑子混沌成一团呼吸也变得急促。  
“礼、礼司……？”  
宗像并不管他是否能够承受，总之他的身体是成年人，指腹滑进衣服里抚触着漂亮的肌理。  
完全处于被动的周防感觉身体有些奇怪，可是却又不知道该怎么说出口。  
这幅样子还真是，宗像伸手掐住他的脸俯视这个男人，真是愉快啊。  
周防尊现在变成了他宗像礼司豢养的宠物。  
青之王冷眼看着曾经被称为“行走的炸弹”的赤之王此时此刻被洗脑地的连自己是谁都不知道，他只知道宗像叫他周防，只知道宗像是他唯一信任的人。  
人类这种生物还真是可悲啊，就连王都不例外。  
宗像看着跪趴在自己腿间在自己的命令下听话地含住自己的东西笨拙地卖力取悦自己的周防不由感到一丝悲戚。  
其实完全没有必要，他很清楚，他若是想和周防尊发生关系大可不必这么麻烦，他知道，周防讨厌他，却又信任他，自己亦然。  
他只是觉得有些恶心，周防尊的一切都让他反胃，恶劣的性格，扎眼的红色，难闻的廉价烟的味道，他本人仿佛就象征着暴力美学。  
难以共存，也无法共存。  
秩序是为了人类这个群体而存在的，秩序保障了人类群体的最大权益，而赤之王就如同生来就是要破坏掉这一切的，傲慢地站在体制之外用他那双清冷的金瞳睥睨凡人。  
可是看看他现在呢？宗像揪着周防的头发迫使他抬起头，看到一张迷惘的脸，唇边还黏连着些许唾液丝。  
嫌恶，宗像用力甩开了他。  
他知道，周防恐怕也是想杀了自己想疯了吧。  
那么宗像礼司为什么不杀了周防尊呢？刀尖抵上带着温度的胸膛的时候为什么又犹豫了呢？明明已经做好了觉悟。  
这下子岂不是浪费了么。  
宗像拿湿纸巾擦干净被周防碰过的每一处拉好拉链整理好衣服起身准备离开，衣摆被微小的力道捏住，周防眼里带着些复杂的情绪，大概是不舍，大概是不安，大概是难过。  
看到好东西了，果然活下来总是能发生些意想不到的有趣的事。  
他现在心智只有十岁，且很多常识都被清空了，现在能依靠的人只有宗像礼司。  
这样的行为并不是什么光彩的事，宗像一直不齿于这样极端的方式，所以在把周防关入Scepter 4地下单人牢房后副手淡岛所提出的药物处理方案一直没有采纳，若是让周防尊变得依赖药物才能生存那还是周防尊吗？  
况且那个时候宗像仍然把他当做是王权者来尊敬着，即使讨厌他，即使三观不合，他们是能够站在同一高度看得到同一片风景的孤独的人。  
他们是彼此的极端。  
宗像推了推眼镜推开了周防的手：“我明天再来。”冷淡的一句话毫无感情，仿佛只是在例行公事。

***

周防不知道自己是谁，他只知道一醒来身上就带着拘束皮带限制着自己两手的行动，实际上他的双手双脚都难以像常人那样行动。他被关在这间屋子里，每天的活动范围只有床这么大。  
食物会由不认识的穿蓝衣服的人送来，周防不知道他们是谁，也不想知道，那身衣服和宗像礼司身上那件一模一样，周防想着也许是宗像认识的人吧。  
晚上是周防最期待的时刻，宗像会转动钥匙打开门走进这间屋子，而周防总是躺在床上假寐等着宗像叫他。  
“周防。”低沉好听的声音让他身心都愉悦了起来，周防睁开眼起身，因为链条的关系只能等宗像走到面前再抱住他。  
“礼司……”周防在宗像怀里撒着娇轻嗅着对方身上淡淡的薰衣草香气。  
随后闭上眼微微抬起下颚索吻。  
宗像每次来都会吻他，以致于周防都习惯了，虽然仍旧不理解这样做的含义，但是很舒服，宗像看上去也很喜欢的样子。  
唇舌勾缠在一起，周防学得很快，本能地吮咬着宗像的舌尖彼此缠绵。  
周防尊喜欢宗像那双眼睛，深紫色的，深邃如同深海，看到这双眼睛就感觉心情平静，他被深深地吸引着。  
那双眼眸总是带着高傲，冷漠，同时又有着怜悯，慈悲，以及他看不懂的矛盾与痛苦，视线落在自己身上，可是这些感情全部都透过自己传递到了自己不知道的地方，周防能感受得到，宗像看着他，却又不是在看着他。  
他不知道宗像在想着谁，隐隐有些不安，感觉对方四周的气压有些低，今天他都没有吻自己，只能继续用他所知道的方式去取悦眼前这个男人，手指轻巧地在宗像身上游移摸到腿间拉开拉链想要含住对方的粗大，宗像眼神一凛掐上周防的咽喉将他压倒在床上抽出佩刀刺入他口中。  
刀尖划破了嘴唇渗出血丝，周防看向他的表情染上一层不解，他知道对方今天有些不愉快，但他并不知道自己哪里做的不对。  
“你……不是他……”宗像的声音听上去有些颤抖，周防更加疑惑了，这个“他”到底是谁？  
难道是，周防敏锐地察觉到了，宗像一直透过自己看到的那个人吗？  
“你根本不是他……”他又说了一遍。“你是谁？周防尊呢？”  
微凉的液体滴落在脸上，过长的额发遮住了大半张脸看不清楚表情，但是周防感受得到他那股汹涌的情感悉数爆发了出来，他是不是压抑地太久了？  
下意识伸出双手抱住他，他需要自己，周防这么想着，无论他在意的那个“他”到底是谁，现在他需要的一定是自己。

***

太过失态了，宗像根本不想这样，可是一时没有忍住在周防的面前泄露出了最近压抑着的情绪，自持克制力一流的宗像礼司在周防尊面前总是会轻易被挑衅起情绪的起伏，对方是团燃烧着的火，自己本是一汪深邃的潭水，这团火突然闯进他的潭中将潭水全部炙烤地沸腾起来。  
本以为心智还未成熟的周防对他根本构不成威胁，事实证明，周防尊无论如何都是宗像礼司的克星。  
一点都不像，他竟然想取悦自己，虽然也有自己日复一日这样调教他的因素，可是周防才不会想要取悦自己，他只会蛮横地让所有人去取悦他。宗像想要毁了周防尊，可是真当周防露出这副与往常不同的不谙世事的表情时又觉得一阵恶心。  
周防尊才不会被驯服，可就是因为如此才有驯服的价值，一旦被驯服，他的价值也就消失了。  
所以才无法忍受，这根本不是周防。宗像忍无可忍地抽刀对着他。  
所以，自己当初为什么没有杀了他？  
现在就杀了他好了。  
宗像握紧刀柄，他想着，自己大概是不正常了，否则为何总是无法解释自己异常的举动。  
刀刃划开衣服，表皮也留下一道细小的伤口渗出血珠，刀尖抵上还在跳动着的心脏处时才想起来，自己当初只是想救他啊，为何最后会变成这样？  
“周防尊，你到底想折磨我到什么时候？”

***

周防将把脆弱的一面尽数展现给自己看的宗像揽入怀中轻轻拍着他的肩膀。  
不知为何，听到宗像那句话他的脑海里冒出来了一句“直到永远”。

fin.


End file.
